hogwartsandthewizardingworldroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cinderstar of ThunderClan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hogwarts and the Wizarding World Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey Cinder, so how do we start? ♦Shorts Goes MOOEE!!!♦ 20:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Sounds fun! ♦Shorts Goes MOOEE!!!♦ 23:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm here to join~! :) 23:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC) This is how I do it: Go to the user, click on User Contribitions (Special:Contributions/UserName), then go to the User Rights Management (Special:UserRights/UserName), and you can change the groups (admins, bureaucrats, ect.) from there. Hope that helps. Flying Mint Bunny~! 23:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh haha, thanks. What you do is you go to the person's profile and click contributions, then user rights management at the top, then check off what you want them to be and save! :) ♦Shorts Goes MOOEE!!!♦ 23:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks! ♦Shorts Goes MOOEE!!!♦ 21:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should make a place to get wands? It could be like a mini rp section where you rp in the comments. Oh and I could make it for you. ♦Shorts Goes MOOEE!!!♦ 14:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing ♦Shorts Goes MOOEE!!!♦ 01:09, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I added Kira without asking, and I'm sorry I added her to Ravenclaw lists without being sorted. But may Kira be in Ravenclaw? Eievie 01:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) May I have a professor character?Butch the Rabbit 23:36, July 3, 2012 (UTC) It's entirely up to you, but I was thinking: : Maybe Alexandria could be moved to Slytherin? She has a Slytherin side (she's in Slytherin on the other wiki) and it would make the number of kids in each house more even? Butch the Rabbit 21:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, there are more Slytherins than Ravenclaws. Rabbit 23:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) What would my admin duties be?Rabbit (talk) 13:21, October 4, 2012 (UTC) YesRabbit (talk) 02:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorting I know you said I can sort, but I don't know how to, and there's a character who needs to be sorted. Rabbit (talk) 01:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Word Bubbles I would like to propose word bubbles. Each user would have a template for their word bubbles, and use them to show the character's words and actions. We use them on Dumbledore's Army wiki, and I like them because it makes the things they do seam more in character.Rabbit (talk) 01:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Hi! It's Rabit. I was talking with Cinder about using talk bubbles here. So I created a template for everyone (Template:Cinder, Template:Shorts, Template:Luna, Template:Eievie, Template:Rabbit). Click on yours, them click on Talk: 1. You'll be able to see them all. I'm sorry they are all so basic, there was a lot of them to make. If I did it right it will say: First Name House #th Year. Any other duties are listed below. The top half is white and the bottom half is their house colour. The words are all black. If you click on their name, it will take you to their page. Below their duties (if any) and name, it will say 4 ~. That means signature. When your using the, put your signature there. Click Back to template, then click edit. There, you can replace the image, top colour, bottom colour, text color for the top half, text colour for the bottom half, the colour of the line that goes along the middle, the font, and the name that appears. I did their first name for all the kids (except Eira, who goes by her middle name), but full name or nicknames can also be used. |color = The top half |color2 = The bottom half |textcolor = The text on the top half |textcolor2 = The text on the bottom half |line = The line in the middle of the 2 halves |fonttype = The font |charname = The name that is written on the bubble |charpage = The name of the page where their info is So replace the colours with their favourite colours, chose the font that best express them, ect. Please don't mess with the coding, though. Thank you! --Rabbit (talk) 03:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Another new charrie needs sorting! Rabbit (talk) 05:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I added a little Hogwarts Crest to the top of the browsing tab. I hope that's ok. --Rabbitty (talk) 16:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Bye. Bye. I'm leaving this wiki and stepping down as admin. I hope that's ok. Rabbitty (talk) 21:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC)